


You're the Only Friend I Need

by alderations



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recovery, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Trans Male Character, hanzo and jesse are Somewhat Good Friends who Worry Too Much, zenyatta is a Very Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: Across the table, Hana clears her throat and fixes Hanzo and Jesse in turn with her steely glare. “Those two have barely been allowed to touch each other for the last two weeks. Maybe consider leaving them to have some time together, instead of messing with them?”It's not quite a reunion, but close enough that it merits good, enthusiastic sex.





	You're the Only Friend I Need

Many things can be said about Angela Ziegler, but that she is a pushover is not one of them. Genji is confined to the medbay for two weeks and on bed rest for most of it, because apparently even cyborgs are not immune to punctured lungs and cranial fractures, not to mention the extensive damage to his cybernetic systems. As he told Lúcio after the fact, he’s seen worse. This does not stop doctor and medic alike from fretting over him at every possible opportunity, except for when Angela kicks Lúcio out of the medbay for trying to climb into his bed one too many times.

 

Even when he’s finally free to leave, Genji’s new legs aren’t ready to go with him. Angela puts him on a pair of functional but clunky prosthetic feet, which rub his synthetic skin (and several still-exposed wires) in all the wrong ways, and he swears to take them off the minute he’s back to his living quarters—which is what Angela wants, anyway. In the meantime, he wants a good dinner and a hug from his overprotective brother, and both of those things will be found in the mess hall.

 

Jesse tries to pick him up as soon as he wobbles through the door, and the rest of the team is alerted at once by Genji shouting and flailing as he struggles to get away from the cowboy’s death grip hoisitng him into the air. As soon as Jesse finally lets him go, Hanzo is there, ready to pull him into a much gentler hug while mumbling in Japanese about  _ scaring him half to death like that, how could he. _

 

The two practically frog-march him to the one occupied table in the middle of the cafeteria, where he finds himself sitting across from a serenely smiling Lúcio. “You getting around okay?” his boyfriend asks, nodding at the makeshift prostheses with one eyebrow quirked. “I’d be happy to carry you again.”

 

Genji snorts. “We already got in trouble for that, remember?”

 

An overflowing plate of food slides across the table to him, while Jesse and Hanzo sandwich him in and start hounding him about his recovery. As if Angela’s medical lecture wasn’t enough. He feigns politeness as Hanzo gives him even more useless tips for getting around without legs—been there, done that—all the while fighting not to undress Lúcio with his eyes. It’s been two weeks since they were alone together for more than a few minutes, and since his lung is un-punctured and his cranium un-fractured, he’s more than ready to make up for lost time.

 

If, that is, his brother and best friend will let his escape. It’s like the medbay all over again, only this time with a cowboy gently force-feeding him baked beans. At least he enjoys Jesse’s Southern Home Cookin’, trademarked; it makes things a lot easier.

 

“Where’s Zen?” he asks after half an hour, trying to steer his brother away from the excruciating detail in which he’s planned Genji’s best man getup. He should never have let Hanzo and Jesse meet, much less get fucking  _ married.  _ “I haven’t seen him in a couple days.”

 

Jesse frowns and leans over Genji to lay a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and quiet him. “He’s meetin’ with a few visiting Shambali in town. I think he was plannin’ to spend the night down there.”

 

“Huh,” grumbles Genji, focusing on Lúcio’s dancing fingers rather than Jesse’s questioning look. “I needed to get something from him.”

 

“Oh, I—” Lúcio cuts off short, suddenly looking mortified. “I, uh. I took care of that. We can—we can talk about it later, I guess.”

 

Of course, his preemptive embarrassment has Hanzo and Jesse interested all over again. “What’s this, now?” Jesse prods. “What’s Zen got to give ya other than enlightenment and all that?”

 

“Plenty of things,” Lúcio replies, though his voice comes out at half a squeak. “Nothing. None of your business.”

 

Hanzo narrows his eyes. “I think it’s a sex thing.”

 

“It’s definitely a sex thing,” says Jesse.

 

Across the table, Hana clears her throat and fixes Hanzo and Jesse in turn with her steely glare. “Those two have barely been allowed to touch each other for the last two weeks. Maybe consider leaving them to have some time together, instead of messing with them?”

 

Lúcio only looks more mortified, but he still whispers a tiny “thank you” to Hana as he pulls his wheelchair out from the table and starts rolling around it to get to Genji. Jesse and Hanzo, meanwhile, bicker with their eyes alone before helping Genji to his feet; Jesse tries to convince him to take another plateful of beans, until Hanzo swats at his hand and insists that he let Genji feed himself like an adult.

 

They both wolf-whistle as loudly as ever when Lúcio tugs Genji into his lap and starts wheeling at full tilt out of the cafeteria.

 

“I’ll never understand how those two manage to act like they’re twelve and eighty-four at the same time,” Lúcio grumbles over the soft  _ whirr  _ of wheels against the floor. Genji hums and nuzzles his unmasked face into Lúcio’s shoulder, relishing in their ability to share the same space so effortlessly again.

 

“I love you.”

 

Lúcio slows for a moment, then turns his head down to look at Genji and kiss his forehead, right where the synthetic skin meets the organic. “I love you too, bullfrog.”

 

“You—wait,  _ bullfrog?” _

 

“Yeah,” Lúcio snickers, “you’re big and green and noisy. Like a bullfrog.”

 

“I am not! If anything, I’m a poison dart frog. I’m  _ cool.” _

 

The wheelchair picks up speed again, and Genji fights to keep from fixating on the steady pump of Lúcio’s muscular arms. “A poison shuriken frog?”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

Genji gives up and lets himself ogle Lúcio’s biceps without shame as they turn a corner and slide into place in front of their room. It was Lúcio’s, originally, and when they decided that they’d rather sleep together every night, Genji had moved into the more accessible of the dorms which, conveniently, was close to the center of the base. Lúcio taps the code into the door’s keypad, holding Genji to his chest with his other arm, and then wheels them into the room.

 

“So, you really got Zen’s present?” Genji waits until Lúcio fixes him with a deadpan look to wiggle his eyebrows. “I hope that wasn’t too mortifying for you. Omnics have, uh, a different brand of shame from humans.”

 

Lúcio snorts. “I don’t think Zenyatta has  _ any,  _ but that’s beside the point. Yeah, I got it. And I got out of there before he started explaining how to attach it, even.”

 

Laughter bubbles from Genji’s chest, while he finally clambers off of Lúcio’s lap and sits down on the bed to attack the temporary prostheses. Then he goes after the scrubs Angela had forced him to wear in the medbay, and finds himself relieved beyond measure to be unclothed once again—until he looks over to see Lúcio openly cackling. “What? Is a cyborg not allowed to enjoy some nudity once in a while?”

 

“Of course, babe, of course. Not that you’re really naked, anyway.”

 

“I can work on that,” Genji responds. He’s already prying the plating off his chest and arms; Angela still has the armor from his thighs, since it sustained considerable damage in the explosion that had destroyed his lower legs. Lúcio is sitting crosslegged on the bed, wearing only boxer briefs, by the time Genji gets his helmet off, freeing his green mass of hair to Lúcio’s eager hands. They used to joke about playing with each other’s hair as a form of foreplay, but Genji can’t deny how fast he melts into Lúcio’s nails on his scalp, scratching in gentle circles until his hair is an absolute mess.

 

He raises his head, laughing under his breath, when he feels one of Lúcio’s hands leave his hair and pull the synthetic sleeve from his flesh arm. It’s always weird, when the arm is finally exposed after days of being fully armored, and Lúcio is fascinated as ever by the way he shivers and chases the sensation of fingertips on his scarred skin. While his arm is only protected by armor and the sleeve, which imitates the synthetic flesh of his right arm, his belly and thighs are encased by flexible plating that comes apart with a gentle  _ hiss  _ when Lúcio finds the latch just above the vent at the small of his back. The feeling of vents and ports disconnecting from the armor is familiar, but still uncomfortable, and he hasn’t finished wincing before Lúcio drops the armor onto the floor and gets his hands on Genji’s waist as fast as he can manage. Another wave of shivers breaks out. Fascination and mild concern fight in Lúcio’s eyes, but Genji relaxes into his grip soon enough, once his body remembers how to equalize the sensation of just existing in the open air.

 

“You alright?” murmurs Lúcio, rubbing firm circles into the muscle over Genji’s hips. He dips his head closer, as if to go in for a kiss, only to back away with a smirk when Genji tries to meet him.

 

“Tease.”

 

Lúcio kisses the tip of his nose instead. “Mhm. You didn’t answer my question.”

 

Tipping their foreheads together, Genji laces his arms around Lúcio’s neck and shuffles on what remains of his legs until they’re curled up in each other’s warmth. “I’m fine. I’ve just had some of this armor on for too long, since Angela apparently doesn’t trust me not to hurt myself in the medbay.”

 

“And that time you broke your wrist trying to climb out the window while your other arm was under repair?”

 

Genji’s faux-innocent pout is enough to turn Lúcio’s accusatory tone into soft affection, as he wraps one hand up in Genji’s hair again and pulls him into a kiss at last. Kissing Genji is a unique experience, due to the contrasting textures of his gnarled upper lip and his soft, synthetic lower one. As Lúcio knows well by now, even his tongue is scarred, and the feeling of it tracing his own is always enough to make him whine low in his throat.

 

“So,” Genji mumbles into his lips, “can I see my new toy yet?”

 

One of Lúcio’s hands seeks out the nightstand, slapping aimlessly against it a few times before he manages to pull the drawer open. “‘S in here. It’s, uh, it’s like one of the strapless ones—you know, the ones that don’t actually work—but it’s got parts that snap on over your ports, so it should stay. According to Zen. He wants to know how it works, too, so you get to have that conversation.”

 

Genji cuts him off with a throaty laugh. “I look forward to it. And— _ ooh,  _ that is just as bright as Zen promised!”

 

“He knows you all too well,” Lúcio mutters. The object in his hands is very green, bulbous on one end and undeniably phallic at the other, with a sharp turn in the middle. A variety of smoothly-shaped latches and pegs project upward from the center. “Look good?”

 

Already, Genji is halfway through ripping the covers back from the bed. He flops back into the mass of pillows and pulls Lúcio into his chest, until his mouth is tracing the muscles in Lúcio’s throat as he whispers, “I can’t  _ wait  _ to fuck you.”

 

_ “Genji,” _ he sighs, tipping his head down until they can kiss again. “You are—you are so  _ hot.  _ Goddamn.”

 

“Hmm. I know.” Genji hisses when Lúcio nips at his tongue in retribution, though his hands tighten on Lúcio’s hips. “Is this what you thought about, while I was being held hostage?”

 

Lúcio sucks on Genji’s lip, bites at the metallic curve of his jaw, nuzzles the space around where his ears used to be. “Yes. Often, and thoroughly.”

 

“Good.”

 

Mouth too occupied to continue his teasing, Genji plucks at the waistband of Lúcio’s boxers until he shimmies out of them and, subsequently, farther onto Genji’s lap. The cool pads of Genji’s metal fingers make him shiver, but moments later he arches into their touch as Genji nibbles the dip under his collarbone. Lúcio’s soft, gasping breaths grow louder until they seem to fill the room around them, taking up every sliver of space where Genji’s hands and mouth aren’t already hard at work. One of Lúcio’s hands moves to the back of Genji’s neck, stroking over the remaining skin until he can dig his fingertips into the seam alongside Genji’s metal vertebrae.

 

_ “F—f-fuh-uck,”  _ Genji stutters at the mixture of sensation from his cyberized nerves. “Plea— _ please  _ do that again.”

 

Lúcio only snickers as he moves down the line of Genji’s spine, skating along the edge of one metal shoulderblade. While Genji sinks farther into the pillows and trails sloppy, wet kisses down the strip of hair on Lúcio’s belly, Lúcio reaches the vent at the base of Genji’s spinal column and traces it lightly before sinking his fingers into the edge of the synthetic skin around it and searching out the sensory nodes embedded there.

 

As soon as he finds one and brushes his fingers around it, Genji yelps. “Did that hurt?” asks Lúcio, stopping his movements even as Genji buries his face in his hip and bites down on the dark skin there to quiet himself.

 

“Nn-hn. Feels amazing.”

 

Lúcio smirks and repeats the motion of his fingers, moving in a slow circle across the fibers of metal muscle around the vent until Genji’s eyes well up with overstimulated tears and he’s left a throbbing mark above Lúcio’s hipbone. Despite the way his eyes are nearly rolling back in his head, Genji recovers quickly once Lúcio extracts his fingers, and he dives down again to nuzzle into the hair below Lúcio’s belly button. His questioning eyes find Lúcio’s, deep black-brown and nischievous, and Lúcio only nods before either of them can bother to form words.

 

For a moment, Genji just breathes in the smell of him, while Lúcio’s thighs quiver around his face. He gives no warning before pressing forward to mouth at his cock, lips closed but pliant enough to provide the friction that Lúcio needs. As much as he wants to tease, Genji can’t resist the urge to taste the skin under his lips, and once he’s had enough of that, the shiny wetness dripping down from Lúcio’s hole. He wiggles one finger into the opening around his tongue, searching for the right spot to rub until Lúcio’s legs twitch around him, and then he pulls his head away so that he can watch his boyfriend’s expressive face as he works in a second finger, a third, and spreads them luxuriantly. As eager as he is, Lúcio is still a small person, and Genji is careful to take his time until Lúcio is almost melting against his chest.

 

“Help me put it on?” he prompts, even though his fingers stay right where they are. It takes a bit of awkward shuffling, but Lúcio turns halfway around so that he can reach Genji’s hips, while Genji still has access to the hole in which three fingers are still stuffed. Lúcio picks up the strap-on with one hand, but first grabs Genji’s ass with the other and pulls it up until the cyborg slips down the bed with a yelp and nearly bucks his hips into Lúcio’s face. “Careful,” hisses Genji, only to cut off with a shaky moan when Lúcio brushes his lips over his cock.

 

It’s easy for the two of them to get lost in each other—Genji fingering Lúcio with one hand while his tongue fills in the gaps, Lúcio sucking at Genji’s cock and fighting not to nip when Genji nudges the perfect spot inside him one too many times. The tense haze of give-and-take keeps Lúcio close to the edge, trembling and toes curled, but still lucid. He has to force himself to pull back, just so that he can slick the strap-on with lube and slide it into place: the bulbous part inside Genji, pressed against his front wall, with the snaps attached to his vents and the green silicone cock ready to be taken.

 

He succumbs to a full-body shudder at the delicious picture it makes, disappearing smoothly between Genji’s legs. “What do you think? Am I ready to be fucked?”

 

“Hmm… no,” Genji breathes. Lúcio starts to turn around, only to be caught with one hand on his hip while Genji curls the other inside him, almost punishing. “You’re ready to make love, I think.”

 

“You cheesy little—”

 

“Let me have my moment!” Genji bursts into giggles, his serious moment shattered, and finally pulls his fingers out of Lúcio and wipes them clean on the sheets. “Come here. Let me—I’m just gonna sit here, okay, since I don’t have legs at the moment? You get to do all the work.”

 

Lúcio huffs, feigning indignation, but he can’t hide his enthusiasm as he crawls fully onto Genji’s lap and reaches under himself to get a hold of the neon-green cock. As he slides it up and down the length of his hole, then finally lets himself sink down just over the head, he keeps his eyes locked on Genji’s, and their free hands wrapped up in each other. His belly quivers with each shaky breath, and his pupils are blown so wide that Genji can’t tell where the black ends and the brown begins. A few more inches, slow and shaky, and then the insides of his thighs are pressed warm and solid against Genji’s hips, and they’re as close to each other as they can get.

 

_ “Oh,”  _ whispers Lúcio when Genji shuffles the tiniest bit backwards, and the dildo moves inside of him. “Oh. Fuck.”

 

Genji bites his lip and pulls Lúcio’s face close enough to kiss. “That’s right.”

 

“Hush,” Lúcio grumbles into his mouth.

 

Despite his assertion otherwise, Genji can’t resist the urge to brace his thighs against the bed and buck up into Lúcio, sharp but slow. Lúcio gasps at every movement. Once he gets one hand planted on Genji’s shoulder and starts grinding against him in slow circles, his stuttering sighs turn into deep, satisfied moans.

 

“If I had known you’d be so into this, I would have asked Zen months ago,” Genji laughs, gripping Lúcio’s hip and staring up at him like he’s admiring a brilliant sunset. “What have I ever done to deserve someone as beautiful as you?”

 

“Lots of things,” Lúcio groans through his teeth. His hips jerk forward as his cock rubs against a mottled scar over Genji’s crotch, and he fights to keep from crying out.

 

Genji shuffles backwards so that he’s higher up on the pillows and can pull Lúcio into another kiss. “Let me hear you,” he commands.

 

“Fuck, I— _ yes,  _ okay,  _ Genji—fuck!”  _ Lúcio’s voice rises in pitch as he drags himself up off the dildo and drops back down, and again, his legs and belly shaking with overstimulation. He rides like it’s the only thing holding him together, face scrunched in concentration and pleasure, while Genji’s hands on his hips help the strap-on slam home every time that his body drops back to Genji’s lap. Their pace accelerates, and Lúcio’s breathy moans turn to shameless whimpers. He starts to fall forward and catches himself with his arms on Genji’s shoulders, their foreheads pressed together, Lúcio’s mouth hanging open. “Genji,” he pleads, “Genji,  _ please,  _ Genji, Gen—”

 

“Yeah?” laughs Genji. He’s close, certainly, but not as affected as Lúcio, and he can’t stop himself from smirking at his boyfriend falling apart in his lap.

 

Lúcio pouts down at him. “You’re teasing me, huh? What’s so— _ ah!— _ what’s so funny?”

 

“I’m not teasing. Just admiring.”

 

He opens his mouth to reply, but only a wordless cry spills out. Genji wraps his arms around Lúcio’s back and pulls him close to his chest, leaving just enough space so that Lúcio can keep riding him as his whines get high and desperate and finally start to crack. The sound he makes when he comes—thin, loud, almost broken, so  _ needy— _ is enough to drag Genji into coming, too.

 

It feels like half an hour before Lúcio finally leans back, meeting Genji’s eyes and offering a tender kiss, and when Genji moves to stretch some of his aching muscles, Lúcio gasps. “That’s—fuck, I’m gonna be sore after this,” he mumbles, while Genji slowly extracts the strap-on from them both, one at a time.

 

“Worth it?”

 

Lúcio snorts. “As long as you don’t tease me for melting all over you.”

 

“Like I said,” Genji replies, “I’m too busy being overwhelmed by your beauty. You can melt on me any day.”

 

He didn’t mean to be euphemistic about it, but when Lúcio looks down at the wetness shimmering on Genji’s bare thighs, they both burst into laughter. “Clearly, the feeling is mutual.”

 

“You know, I think we could make it back to the cafeteria before Hanzo and Jesse leave. What do you think, should we go terrorize them with our post-coital bliss?”

 

Before Genji can even pretend to move, Lúcio slumps back onto him with his entire weight. “Don’t you dare leave this bed, Genji Shimada.”

 

Genji laughs. “Fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so clearly I'm Sold on gencio.
> 
> this took. so long. thanks so damn much to the mlm mchanzo discord for putting up with me being like "help idk how to write foreplay, it's not even mchanzo, i'm just clueless" every 10 minutes. On the bright side, it's unusually long for a smutty one-shot, so far as my fics go! I'm getting to a point in my Real Human Life where I'm, like, recovering and feeling like a real human being, so apparently as part of that it's easier to make words happen.
> 
> I wanted to kinda imply that zen/genji/lúcio are all together in some way, hence Zen's Strap-on Engineering being so useful, but I have...no idea how to write poly relationships. I just find the thought of genji being like "yo angie can i have a Custom dick" "fuck off" "FINE ILL ASK ZEN HE ACTUALLY LOVES ME" hilarious.
> 
> anyway. I enjoyed writing this. I hope y'all enjoyed reading it. Comments/kudos/headcanons/ideas are very welcome! I can finally cross this off my to-do list and go on to...uh... other things. no spoilers ;)
> 
> title. is lorde lyrics. [you're welcome.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qaeoz_7cyE) (this song is extremely Sacred to me so it's no surprise that I'd use it for a title eventually...)


End file.
